Unexpected first impressions
by Fairytail-FMA-fan
Summary: Natsu Dragneel isn't usually shy. So what does it mean when he suddenly freezes when a pretty girls asks for his name at a party? Rated M for coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**Unum**

* * *

The first time Natsu saw her he wasn't sure what to make of her.

Sure, she was beautiful. Maybe even the most beautiful girl he had ever seen – as lame as that probably sounded.

She knew it too.

And Natsu hated girls like that.

He could tell from the way she giggled as she flirted with his friends. He could see it in the way she flipped her hair and twirled the long golden strands between her fingers while batting her eyelashes a little _too_ obviously.

Natsu was currently in attendance at some stupid pre-thanksgiving party, thanks to that _ice prick_ Gray convincing him it would be good for them to "share in the college experience".

His – supposed – friend who, coincidentally, was one of the objects of said flirting.

Stupid pretty boy. And why was he shirtless _again_?! So unnecessary.

The girl was locked in conversation with his best friend right now actually. Her hair was the prettiest blonde he'd ever seen, its lengths cascading over her shoulders like spun gold. She had it partially tied up with a shiny blue ribbon that contrasted perfectly with her big brown eyes.

She was wearing some cheerleader get-up that he should probably also find repulsive – for obvious reasons – but why, in this particular instance, he found it endearing… well, not even Natsu knew what his brain was doing most of the time anyway. Best to not overthink it.

But even though his first impressions of the girl suggested he should hate her just as much as all of the other idiots at this stupid party, for some reason he couldn't stop staring at her.

She was mesmerizing.

Her laugh was a musical, light tinkling sound that he wished he could store in a music box so that he could wind it up and listen to it over and over again at his leisure. Not that he, you know, owned music boxes or anything...

Her lips were plump and a lovely shade of rosy pink that matched his unruly hair perfectly.

And her smile... he sighed happily. Her smile made him melt.

Well, not literally.

But it did do funny things to his insides that certainly did make it feel like they were melting. Not to mention his suddenly too-sweaty palms that he had to repeatedly wipe on his pants in a pitiful attempt to dry them.

She was confident and beautiful, and for the life of him he couldn't get a damn word to come out of his stupid traitorous mouth the first time she had spoken to him.

Her sweet, honey-coated voice had asked him for his name.

Something so simple, it was the most natural question to answer. It _should_ be as easy as breathing.

Alas, he had just stood there, frozen – like one of those statues of some rich nobility or other – most likely looking like as much of an ass as he felt.

And then there was the matter of his stupid costume.

Why oh why had he decided to dress as a fucking _pumpkin_ king… He was even wearing a fucking hollowed out pumpkin on his head for Christ's sake. He felt like the biggest dork on the planet as he just stood there gawking at the gorgeous girl waving a dainty hand in front of his face.

After trying – and failing – to elicit a response from him for a minute or so she just laughed and turned away from him. Perhaps she had had this effect on men before.

He certainly had never responded to a girl like this. Usually he didn't even notice them – aside from the fact that they were just regular human beings that happened to be of the opposite gender. But with this girl his body seemed to be working against his better judgement, apparently rendering him mute and paralysed in the process.

And as he lay on his bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling in the dark and contemplating his miserable existence, his blue cat curled up on his chest, he knew he had to see her again.

Natsu smiled stupidly to himself as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _...so. I don't know what this is exactly, but it just popped into my head and so I wrote it down and here we are..._

 _I guess i'm writing drabbles now?_

 _I have written a little more of this, maybe i'll post it if anyone wants to read my ramblings._

 _Also, I'm still working on my other story. I'm currently halfway through the next chapter so please be patient if you are waiting for that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Duo**

* * *

The second time Natsu saw her it was just after his Tuesday Chem class.

He was walking past the little coffee shop on his favourite corner of campus, a brief glance in the window was all it took for his sharp eyes to register the source of his interest.

She sat at the furthest table in the back. Alone, with her laptop perched on the table next to a large coffee mug, surrounded by an assortment of books.

Her hair was pulled up in a long sweeping ponytail today, with just a few golden strands free to frame her face.

She was chewing on some sort of writing utensil with a tuft of pink fluff on its end. Her nose and brow scrunched in frustration or concentration – Natsu couldn't tell which.

He didn't realise how intensely he was staring until she suddenly looked up, in that brief moment their eyes locked and his cheeks warmed at the embarrassment of being caught ogling her through the window. Mavis, he was even cupping his face with both hands so he could see her better through the sun's glare on the glass window.

Great job captain obvious.

But instead of looking angry she grinned widely at him and waved. His heart was beating a million miles a second as he timidly waved back.

One moment of courage later and he was pushing his way through the door and walking up to the register to order a coffee. He hadn't planned on it originally – it had been a long day and he was heading home to play some video games before bed – but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to talk to her again.

After thanking the barista for his coffee and turning around he found his eyes locking with hers again.

She smiled sweetly, the friendly gesture making his heart ache and his stomach do funny flips. Mustering all of his remaining courage Natsu weaved around occupied and unoccupied tables alike, finally reaching her little corner table.

Her smile grew wider, large brown eyes sparkling as she waved again, "Hi."

Shit, it was his turn to return the gesture. His palm gripping the styrofoam coffee cup becoming more sweaty by the second, he smiled, hoping it didn't look too creepy and he used his free hand to wave back, "Hi."

"So he _can_ talk!" her hand came up to her mouth to smother her giggles, and his heart thundered in his ears, a pink blush dusting his nose and the tips of his ears.

His free hand scratched the back of his head, "yeah, uh, sorry about the other night." Stupid, _stupid._ Why was he bringing up that humiliating encounter so soon?

The girl laughed again, "it's alright, Natsu was it?" her tone wasn't mocking, she seemed genuinely happy to be talking to him. His heart soared and Natsu could physically feel his body begin to relax. It was pretty easy to talk to this girl after all.

With his confidence slowly returning he decided to take the plunge and ask for her name, seeing as he had totally spaced out and hadn't heard it the first time. "Yeah, I didn't quite catch your name the other night?" he was trying so hard to be cool but he was almost certain she could hear his pounding heart – which seemed to be the only part of him that wouldn't calm down.

The girl stood up for the table and stuck out her hand as she introduced herself, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you, Natsu," she wore that 'insides-melting' smile again as he took her hand – with his non-sweaty one – and gave it a strong shake. Her hand was soft and a lot smaller than his own, but her grip was firm, confirming that confidence he'd glinted. He gave her his best smile back, his eyes squinting shut.

For some reason this made the girl, Lucy, blush. A pretty pink shade peppering her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "Would you like to sit?" she offered, pulling her hand back and gesturing at the chair in front of her.

"Sure".

He chatted with Lucy for hours, until the sun started to dip below the red brick buildings of Magnolia University. They chatted about school, friends, and what they hoped to do when they were finished. Lucy wanted to be a writer.

And when they finally parted ways, he had somehow even worked up enough courage to ask for her phone number.

* * *

 _So... what is this? I still don't even know!_

 _But it does help with the writers block, somehow, so we'll see what it becomes..._


End file.
